


Игра жеребцов

by fandom_FMA_2018, miroveha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Обычным летним вечером Эд размышляет о литературе и дразнит своего любовника.





	Игра жеребцов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Foal Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464819) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



Рою нравилось читать дешевые романы с раскладок. 

Сначала Эд думал, что это такой прием в духе «как заставить дом выглядеть уютнее»: надо купить много книг, уставить ими все полки, много разговаривать о литературе и вдобавок притворяться перед окружающими поэтом, ну или что-то в этом роде. Но чем больше времени он проводил у Роя дома, тем очевиднее становилось, что тот вообще не напрягался насчет домашних дел и уюта. В его ванной висело всего три полотенца, хотя до смешного мягких и пушистых; без сомнений, большую часть посуды в доме или подарили, или Рою пришлось купить из чистой необходимости — да что там, у него даже не было чертовой ложечки для мороженного; ну и вдобавок ко всему Эд лично наблюдал, как один из наиболее титулованных генералов всего Аместриса швырял грязную одежду в корзину для стирки и промахивался. Заметив, что у него есть свидетели, Рой каждый раз смотрел на Эда так возмущенно, будто это была его вина. Впрочем, однажды он удивленно рассмеялся: тогда у Эда как раз оказался блокнот под рукой, так что он проставил баллы за бросок и по-судейски поднял вверх лист бумаги. 

Ну и к тому же — как только идея насчет книг засела у Эда в голове, он начал присматриваться внимательнее и вскоре заметил, что у всех этих дешевых романчиков c бумажными обложками потрескался переплет: верный знак, что книгу прочитали от первой до последней страницы. Ситуацию спасало лишь то, что Эд не обнаружил в них ни закладок, ни загнутых на память уголков, да и Рой не проводил по ним кончиками пальцев каждый раз, когда проходил мимо: эту ласку он приберегал для по-настоящему хороших книг. Что обнадеживало — иначе Эду, наверное, пришлось бы бросить этого идиота. 

Сам Эд никогда не понимал прелестей художественной литературы. Ал когда-то пытался ему объяснить, а потерпев неудачу, испустил долгий вздох, отозвавшийся в доспехах тихим дребезжанием, и просто сунул Эду в руки несколько романов, — но это тоже не особо помогло. По мнению Эда, книги предназначались для того, чтобы узнавать из них что-то новое, а в случае с выдумкой это было невозможно — особенно учитывая, что большинство авторов не имело ни малейшего чертова понятия о теме, о которой они писали. Ал однажды неосторожно разрешил Эду пролистать роман о химике в привокзальном книжном магазине, где они коротали время до отбытия поезда. Все закончилось тем, что их выставили за двери, в чем Эд совершенно не раскаивался. 

В любом случае — Рою, черт возьми, нравилось читать эту фигню. 

Но поскольку Эд не был тупицей, вскоре он догадался о возможной причине. Все сводилось к тому, что дурацкие книги были дурацкими. 

Когда Рой не валялся дома в кровати, даже не потрудившись хоть раз в месяц пропылесосить углы спальни — нет, серьезно! — он был постоянно занят, до предела сосредоточившись на тех частях своего мастер-плана по занятию высочайшей должности в стране, что не требовали слишком много возни с бумагами. Он много думал — практически все время. Вероятно, даже больше, чем Эд, если учитывать количество и запутанность обдумываемых тем. Мысли Эда обычно были длинными и ветвистыми, но более-менее линейными. Рой думал целой паутиной значений, где догадок было почти столько же, сколько и чистых фактов; его мысли могли идти вперед, назад, в сторону или вообще кругами, и если он вдруг в чем-то ошибался, последствия оказывались куда значительнее, чем просто взрыв в лаборатории. 

Но книги, которые читал Рой, были совершенно дурацкими. И самое главное — они были очень простыми. 

Рою нравилось читать дешевые романы, потому что они отвлекали его от всех политических интриг, о которых он думал бы, не будь у него под рукой нелогичных творений очередного тупицы-писателя. Развлечение не хуже прочих. 

И Эд считал, что, ну… Рой мог себе это позволить. Если и правда чертовски сильно хотел. 

Вдобавок Рой в последнее время читал книги о лошадях, а значит, оставалось лишь дождаться подходящего момента, чтобы обрушить на него охуительную шутку на соответствующую тему. 

Прямо сейчас, впрочем, Рой читал уже приблизительно целую вечность, плюс-минус полчаса; и у Эда уже закончились круги преобразования, которые можно было бы мысленно покрутить, что-то добавить в них и что-то убрать; и к тому же он пока не был уверен, что действительно хочет спать, но вместе с тем ему не хотелось вставать с теплой постели, чтобы найти себе какое-то дело, так что… 

Ночь была настолько тепла, что Рой сидел поверх одеяла, а не под ним, откинувшись на спинку кровати и вытянув ноги. Выбравшись из-под собственного одеяла, Эд сполз ниже по кровати к ногам Роя и перевернулся на живот, изучая свою новую цель. Затем он в порядке эксперимента ткнул Роя пальцем. 

Рой поднял взгляд от книги и моргнул, глядя на Эда поверх оправы своих дурацких прекрасных очков. Затем Рой улыбнулся. Раньше, когда у него было плохое настроение, Эд видел в таких улыбках лишь снисходительность, потакание его причудам, — но теперь он ни с чем не перепутал бы наполнявшую Роя нежность. 

— Да? — спросил Рой.

— Что «да»? — Эд снова посмотрел вниз, и конечно же не для того, чтобы не было видно, как у него потеплело в груди от этой улыбки. Конечно нет. — Мне нравятся твои колени. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Рой. 

Что за сволочь. Очевидно же, что правильным ответом в этом случае будет «Что, черт возьми, с тобой не так», «Убирайся из моей кровати, пока снова не расплескал машинное масло по всем простыням», ну или комбинация из двух этих фраз. 

Иногда Рою ничего нельзя было доверить сделать правильно. 

— Ага. — От того, что Роя, кажется, совершенно не напрягало, когда кто-то просто так делал комплимент его коленям, Эд почувствовал себя слегка выбитым из колеи.

— А знаешь, — сказал Рой, положив книгу на прикроватную тумбочку и даже не отметив страницу, чего Эд вроде как и хотел с самого начала, но теперь он прямо чувствовал приближение Странного Разговора, — мне тоже нравятся твои колени. 

Эд уставился на него. Рой по-прежнему улыбался. 

— Что за на хуй, Рой, — сказал Эд, что, по его мнению, довольно ясно обозначало проблему. — Черт, они даже не одинаковые. Ну то есть, вот честно — у меня даже нет «коленей», у меня есть «колено», в единственном числе, потому что… 

— А почему они должны быть одинаковыми, чтобы мне нравиться? — спросил Рой. 

Похоже, он все-таки тронулся головой. Спасать его слишком поздно; сделать уже ничего нельзя. 

— Мои колени тоже не совсем одинаковые, — сказал Рой прежде, чем Эд смог выдавить из себя слезу из-за потери прекрасного, великого человека, хоть и общепризнанной сволочи. — Посмотри на правое. 

Эд и в самом деле посмотрел. Правое колено Роя пересекал толстый, рубчатый шрам — будто края раны стянули слишком туго, и в итоге она срослась неровно. 

Он провел пальцем по едва заметному изгибу шрама. Хотя Рой был не особо волосатым, все-таки пара волосков на коленях смогла пробиться — и если всмотреться, становилось заметно, что они неодинаково росли на разных коленях. 

— Гм, — глубокомысленно сказал Эд. 

Он не мог объяснить, что на самом деле имел в виду — иначе Уинри даже за несколько сотен миль непременно узнала бы, что он ругал ее шедевр автоброни; в текущей ситуации, конечно же, это не было главным, но деликатность в отношениях была присуща ей приблизительно в той же степени, что и ему самому. Эду не особо хотелось получить с такого расстояния гаечным ключом по голове; к тому же Рой скорее всего и так уже знал, что он хотел сказать, потому что Рой знал все на свете — что иногда оборачивалось той ещё болью в заднице, а иногда приносило огромное облегчение. Но обычно все-таки облегчение. Обычно…

Рой снял свои дурацкие очаровательные очки, положил их поверх книги и вытянул руку вдоль спинки кровати — что было несомненным приглашением подползти ближе и улечься у его бока, и при этом никому не нужно было произносить вслух ничего похожего на «давай обнимемся». 

Эд так сосредоточено притворялся, будто не рад объятиям Роя, что его запоздалый ответ получился куда честнее, чем он рассчитывал. 

— Ты же знаешь, что не можешь заставить меня любить себя. 

…блядь.

…блядь!

Но Рой — похоже, только удовлетворенно улыбнулся, если судить по его голосу. 

— Разве нет? — переспросил он. — Я склонен верить, что все-таки могу, — или по крайней мере умру, пытаясь. Может быть, мою героическую борьбу увековечат в песне. Надеюсь, ты тоже почтишь мою память, создав множество соответствующе величественных и возвышенных статуй. 

— Рой, — ответил Эд, — если эти статуи будут величественными и возвышенными, то не будут иметь никакого гребанного отношения к твоей памяти. 

Долгая пауза. 

— О Господи, — наконец сказал Рой. — Я не могу придумать ни одного возражения, что не звучало бы смехотворно в свете всех грязных секретов, которые ты обо мне знаешь. 

— Чертовски верно, — подтвердил Эд, придвигаясь ещё ближе. 

— Увы! — Рой крепче прижал его к себе за талию, упершись подбородком Эду в макушку. — Что за невыразимая трагедия. 

— Если и правда хочешь статую, я могу сделать тебе одну в заднем дворе. 

— Нет, спасибо. Подозреваю, что после того, как я в очередной раз раздразню тебя слишком сильно, на следующие утро я проснусь и обнаружу, что по всему лицу моей статуи нарисованы члены. 

— Серьезно? — спросил Эд, недовольно уставившись на Роя. — За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Рой поцеловал кончик его носа:

— Всего лишь за человека, в которого я в свое время влюбился. 

— Именно, — сказал Эд. — Я бы похулиганил куда более изобретательно. 

Он прошел бы сквозь огонь, лишь бы снова и снова слышать открытый смех Роя, когда они были в целости и сохранности и совершенно одни. 

— Прости меня, — отсмеявшись, сказал Рой.

— Ни за что, — запротестовал Эд. Впрочем, наверняка он звучал бы убедительнее, если бы смог перестать водить носом по шее Роя. Но он же не виноват, что Рой так чертовски хорошо пахнет. — Загладишь свою вину передо мной позже. 

— С удовольствием, — отозвался Рой, глянув на него из-под ресниц. И даже если бы Эд не имел чертовски солидной практики в расшифровывании этого конкретного взгляда, от которого было совершенно невозможно спастись и который будто сжигал его на медленном огне… что ж. Даже обезьяна не перепутала бы намерения Роя. 

— Да неужели? — сказал Эд, изо всех сил борясь с завитком жара, что начал разгораться в его груди, постепенно сползая все ниже и ниже. 

Вот он, вот его подходящий момент. 

Глубоко вдохнув, он ухмыльнулся и дернул подбородком в сторону гарцующего жеребца на обложке идиотской книжки:

— Устроишь мне скачки, Мустанг?

С одной стороны, после этого вопроса настроение для сонного секса вроде как пропало. 

Но с другой стороны, никто больше — никто на всей гребаной планете; Эд слушал достаточно внимательно, чтобы в этом убедиться — не мог вызвать у Роя такой же смех. 

На самом деле Рой был придурком с идиотским чувством юмора, и Эд был одним из тех немногих, кому Рой позволил это узнать.


End file.
